Birthday
by TheShippyQueen
Summary: It's Anna's birthday. Involves Happy Family Bates, cake and fluff!


**A/N: So, I've not written for a while thanks to real life. Jobs are so tedious when they get in the way of fangirling, right? :-D Anyway, this isn't my best, but I wanted to write something a bit fluffy and I do love Happy Family Bates….so, here it is, please enjoy! Xxx (All usual disclaimers apply!)**

**And…I dedicate this to augrah, who guilts me into writing! :-D xxxx**

**Birthday**

"Blast!" John cursed softly as for what seemed like the hundredth time the paper crumpled and the string fell off the package. He'd spent the last ten minutes trying to wrap up the present for Anna's birthday and each time he pulled the paper together and tried to tie the string, the paper popped open or the string came apart.

"Pa!" The little voice of Connie cried out as the living room door burst open, "You should see it, Pa! It's rising! It's really rising!"

"Connie, have you opened that oven door?" John asked, his eyes crinkling into a smile as his daughter rushed into the room, her younger brother, his son, chasing behind her.

"Well…" Connie began, coming to a halt.

"I said we shouldn't!" Alfie hissed at his older sister.

"Only to peek at it!" Connie protested.

John laughed, "What did Mrs Patmore tell you?"

"Not to open the oven door…" Connie sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Or?"

"Or it wouldn't rise…" Connie looked at him with big, sad eyes. "But, it was rising Pa! It was huge!"

John laughed and sat back in his chair and folded his arms, looking at his two children affectionately. He had spent the whole morning helping them to prepare a little party for Anna's birthday. They had managed to get her out of the house (with Mrs Hughes' help), had baked a cake (John reading out Mrs Patmore's instructions) and the children had made cards and presents for her. All that remained now was for John to wrap up his gift to Anna, if only the blasted paper would do as he wished.

"Connie, come and put your finger on this for me," he sighed, facing the parcel one more time.

Connie skipped closer, her blonde hair bouncing about her shoulders in a way that reminded him of Anna. Seven years old, Connie was the very image of Anna with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes that displayed an intelligence beyond her years. She shared John's love of reading and a real skill for needlework, just like Anna.

Clambering onto the chair next to him, Connie began tugging on the paper, whilst on his other side, five year old Alfie climbed onto a chair to watch. Alfie was the opposite of Connie, dark haired; he was the image of John in every way, though like all little boys, his interests lay in his toys and causing as much mischief as humanly possible.

"Right, Connie, you hold the paper together and I'll tie the knot," John instructed.

"What can I do, Pa?" Alfie asked hopefully.

"You can hold the paper on this side," John said, smiling down at his son and pointing to the paper.

With much pulling and tugging, the parcel finally yielded and was sealed up in a somewhat untidy fashion. John was not happy with it, but it was the best he could do and with four eager hands, it was never going to be a perfectly wrapped affair.

"Pa, I think the cake is ready," Connie said as they admired the parcel.

"Alright," he smiled at her, reaching for his cane. "Let's get it out!"

A while later, icing sugar everywhere, and one lopsided cake standing on the kitchen table complete with small finger prints, John, Connie and Alfie stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Connie asked.

John put his arm around Connie's shoulders and hugged her warmly, "She'll love it!"

"When will Ma be home?" Alfie asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Looking up at the clock, John gasped, "Any time! Come on, let's make ourselves presentable!"

They rushed around, John smoothing out Alfie's hair and forcing him to wear a little tie, Connie tidying up her hair and smoothing out her dress before holding out John's waistcoat for him.

"Ma likes this waistcoat," Connie said as John slipped it on.

Chuckling, John answered, "She does!"

Alfie was now gazing out of the window, his dark head turning this way and that, searching the lane for any sign of his Ma.

"She's coming!" he suddenly cried, leaping up and down on his knees. "Ma's home!"

"Shh!" Connie scolded.

"Come away, Alfie!" John laughed, "It's meant to be a surprise!"

"We need to hide!" Connie instructed, looking about and choosing a chair to position herself behind.

John chortled softly and followed his daughter's instructions and stepped into the kitchen, hiding behind the door just in time to see Alfie hide himself behind the curtains as the latch on the front door clicked open.

"SURPRISE!" Connie and Alfie leapt out together at an unsuspecting Anna who gave a little cry of surprise.

John appeared and laughed at Anna's expression as Alfie jumped up and down clapping his hands whilst Connie wrapped her arms about her Ma's waist.

"You made me jump!" Anna scolded lightly, squeezing Connie's shoulders and kissing the top of her blond head as Alfie rushed to join them

"Happy birthday!" Alfie cried out.

"Aww..thank you, baby," she laughed, leaning down and pulling him up into her arms and kissing his little cheek.

"Open your presents!" Alfie cried excitedly.

"No! Cake!" Connie cried. "Ma, we made you a cake!"

"You did?" Anna asked incredulously, setting Alfie back onto the ground.

Connie rushed into the kitchen, Alfie at her heels as John met his wife's eyes and shared a smile with her. He moved towards her and put an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday," he whispered and carefully rested his hand protectively onto her stomach where the soft swell of her pregnancy was just detectable beneath her clothes. This baby hadn't been planned, after Alfie was born, they'd thought that was it, neither getting any younger and five years later, they were sure their days of having children were long past. However, four months ago, Anna had told him the news, news that had him reeling in shock. But, shock soon turned to delight and he was just as excited as she was. The children didn't know yet, Alfie couldn't wait beyond a week for anything and Connie wouldn't sleep with excitement. For now, it was their secret and he loved it that way.

"Have you done all this?" Anna asked softly, pointing to the presents and then at Connie as she staggered into the room with the cake wobbling precariously in her tiny hands.

"A joint effort," John laughed as Anna stepped forward to take the cake before it was introduced to the floor.

Anna fussed over her children, admiring the half collapsed cake as only a mother can. John watched on, his love for Anna, his beautiful Anna, growing with every moment. He was sure he loved her more with every day. Things hadn't been easy, but then when was life ever easy? They had come through thick and thin, or thin and thin as John had once told her. Now, the past behind them, they had their little cottage, their two children and they were happy, very happy.

"Open your presents Ma!" Alfie cried, bouncing again with excitement.

Anna laughed and yielded, cooing over Alfie's card. It was messy, with twigs and leaves stuck to it and Alfie's large scrawl inside, but Anna kissed him all over his little face and told him he was such a clever boy.

By this time, Connie was also bouncing with excitement and a hastily wrapped present was pushed into Anna's hands. Made from an old tea tin, Connie had stuck paper pictures all over it and inside, Connie had placed Anna's most prized piece of jewellery – a brooch that John had given to her all those years ago…during a time they both would rather forget.

"It's a jewellery box!" Connie explained happily.

"And it's perfect!" Anna smiled, kissing Connie's forehead. "Thank you."

"Now Pa's present!" Alfie cried, tugging on Anna's hand so that she moved around the table to where John's present resided.

Anna looked at John with a playful smile, her eyes sparkling, "Now, what could this be?"

"Guess!" Connie cried.

"Rip it open!" Alfie shouted.

Anna grinned at John once more and began to open the present that had caused him so much grief when wrapping it up.

"Oh, John!" Anna gasped in disbelief as she pulled out a long black coat, trimmed with the finest fur.

Blushing a little, John ran his hand through his hair and dropped his eyes, "I knew you liked it," he said. They had been in Ripon when Anna saw the coat. She had fallen in love with it, had tried it on and John had thought she looked stunningly beautiful and had told her so. But, it was a lot of money and Anna had insisted they couldn't afford it and had left the shop without the coat.

Days later, under the pretence of collecting some nails from the hardware store, he had gone back to the shop and bought the coat for Anna. Yes, it was expensive, but she rarely treated herself and she did need a new coat and if he was honest, he had wanted to see the look on her face when she opened it, and the way she was looking at him right now was worth every penny.

"I knew you liked it," he said softly as Anna moved into his arms.

"It's too much," she scolded into his chest.

"Not for you, my love," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Looking up, Anna smiled and he dropped a kiss to her lips, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Cake time!" Connie cried, interrupting their moment, tugging on Anna's skirt to attract her attention.

"Alright!" Anna laughed, "Let's taste this masterpiece!" She let go of John and took Connie's hand, leading her into the kitchen to fetch a knife.

Stepping back, John smiled happily as Anna returned from the kitchen with a knife and began to cut the cake, Alfie and Connie watching on, excitedly chatting away, both loudly telling her how they had helped with the cake. Once everyone had cake, John put his arm back around Anna and laughed when she reached up to brush icing sugar from his nose.

As they all ate their cake, John nudged Anna playfully and whispered, "Happy birthday," to her one more time and silently offered a prayer of thanks to whoever may be listening in the Heavens.

"This is beautiful cake!" Anna said, smiling at Connie and Alife who had more cake on their faces than in their mouths.

"What would you like to do later?" John asked Anna.

"Eat more cake!" Alfie cried out and John and Anna both laughed.

Later, Anna would declare that this had been the best birthday ever and John would agree it had been a fine day. Sat together on their sofa, Alfie and Connie sleeping between them, John had never been more content with his life. He was now exactly who he was meant to be.


End file.
